Hilary is pregnant again
by Gigglesworth
Summary: A spinoff to 3 stages. Kaihil


**Disclaimer: I write for fun and make readers laugh.**

**Hello dear readers! This is some sort of a spinoff to "3 Stages". You see there was a suggestion for a sequel and that got me thinking 'oh snap! I really should write about it' because many of you who followed most of my stories wanted to know a story of Hilary being pregnant with her 2nd child.**

**Enjoy the short story!**

* * *

Kai acted in a calm and rational manner when his wife broke the news.

"I'm pregnant"

_Stunned silence…_

Memories of Hilary's first pregnancy came back. The torturous mood swings, food cravings, increase of sexual appetite, Hilary complaining about being fat and her large swollen breast_…hmmmm…breast._

"Isn't it great? We're going to have another baby!"

Kai snaps back to reality and remembered the time he was in the labor room. Hilary giving birth and cursed a whole lot. Blood everywhere, the screaming and her hand crushing his. Hilary's second pregnancy might be worse than before. Kai was now turning white.

"Kai?"

And he fainted for the second time.

Unbelievable, his wife was in shock "Oh no! Kai fainted! AGAIN!"

Tyson pops in and corrected her "wrong, he Passed Out"

"what's the difference!"

"it's more manlier"

~~~o~~~

Hilary suggested they should attend birthing class while Kai insist they don't need one since Hilary was fine when she was pregnant with Gou. "but Kai, I heard second pregnancy is more riskier than the first" she argued. Kai couldn't counter with that logic so he agreed.

Their first day at birthing class was going quite well. Hilary however didn't like how the instructor is behaving around her husband and she keeps touching him. Oh yes, Hilary was in possessive pregnant spouse mode. The instructor notice this, gave her a subtle snub and proceeds to talk to Kai while Hilary was busy doing what she instructed her to do. Breathing and stretching. While the she-devil is sitting so close to her hubby and showed her a book about birth methods. She was getting way too comfortable with Kai and Kai is completely oblivious to her flirting.

_JEALOUSE RAGE!_ Much as she wants to go there and punch the living daylights out of her. Hilary doesn't want to make a scene and decided to be passive aggressive to the whole situation.

"Kai I don't think I need birthing classes anymore" Hilary began after class has ended. They were in their car and Kai was driving them to fetch their son from school.

Kai was confused "but you said-"

"I say a lot of things"

Kai kept quiet and decides not to argue with Hilary and blames it on one of her mood swings. Hilary smiles victoriously. No classes means no flirty women touching her man. VICTORY!

~~~o~~~

Whenever Hilary feels the urge, she would wake up her husband.

"Kai"

"hn.."

"I can't sleep"

"There's plenty of food in the fridge" Kai said sleepily, thinking his wife might be hungry. Actually, he was hoping she was hungry.

Hilary blushes "but it's not food that I want"

"then what it is?" her husband said, he was still not turning around from his side.

"make love to me"

Kai was really sleepy and wasn't in the mood "Hilary I'm not really in the- Hey!"

Hilary sneakily slid her hand down to his boxers and sensually strokes his sensitive organ. An hour later, Hilary has a smile on her face and cuddles closer to her very tired husband.

~~~o~~~

In the last months Hilary feels fat and unattractive. She can't decide of what type of clothes she would wear for her husband's gala business meeting. All the big wigs would be there with their beautiful youthful looking wives. It made her self-conscious. Hilary sat on the bed and sobs in the bedroom littered with her clothes.

"I-I don't have anything pretty to wear! Face it Kai, you married a whale!"

Kai rolled his eyes, his wife was getting too hormonal "Hilary you look _fine_ they don't care how you look" he felt another headache coming when Hilary cried even more. Man, he never wins arguments with his pregnant hormonal wife.

Kai calls his secretary "Hiroshi, I will be coming late for the party"

"_Mr. President, how will I tell your business partners?"_

"Stall them" Kai ordered

~~~o~~~

She would complain she's tired of waddling because of her big belly and would ask (actually force) Kai to carry her. There's also body pains that goes with being pregnant.

"Kai rub my back"

"Kai can you get me a glass of water"

"My feet hurt. Kai give me a foot massage"

"Kai, I want a midnight snack. Get me a pizza in the fridge"

If anybody and most importantly Tyson was here and witness how Hilary got him whipped. Kai would most likely threaten Tyson if word ever comes out of him being henpecked.

~~~o~~~

It was five in the morning and Hilary woke up feeling a sharp pain in her belly "Kai!" she quickly shook him to wake him up "The baby is coming!"

Kai got out of bed, quickly dressed himself in record time, grabbed his wife's suitcase, and scooped Gou in his arms. Then got into the car and drove to the hospital. It was early in the morning and there was no traffic. Gou was pretty sure his dad forgot someone important "dad?"

"quiet Gou I'm driving"

"but dad you forgot mom"

Kai looks around the car "Hilary?" Gou by instinct covers his ears as his father let out a barricade of curses "%$# ! I forgot your mother!"

Back at the house, Hilary was waiting outside "Kai is sooo going to get a verbal beating when we get to the operating room" Hilary said to herself. When both father and son got back to the house, Hilary was waiting on the porch with a resigned look on her face. Kai had to apologize lots of times to his angry wife.

They finally got to the hospital, and Hilary was rushed to the delivery room.

Friends and family members waited at the lobby. When the baby finally came, everyone rushed to the nursery. Kai didn't want to brag but she was the most beautiful baby in the nursery. She was not only the cutest one, but also the loudest of the lot, a trait she inherited from her mother.

And they named her Mikoto

When it was time to take the baby home, Kai looks at his newborn daughter. A sudden feeling of over-protectiveness came "Gou, you're a big brother now. This means you have to protect your younger sister" Kai said to his son.

Gou obediently nods

"And if any boy comes near her. What would you do?"

Gou looks up to his father with seriousness "Total annihilation"

Hilary rolls her eyes "oh stop it you two"

* * *

**(A/N): OOC? Yes of course it is. Hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
